


Confetti in Our Love

by ReapersAngel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Crack I guess?, Disclaimer: Credits to Nintendo and Gamefreak and Pokemon, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fivesome - F/F/M/M/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Not really much to talk about, OT5, Other, Post-Pokemon Black & White, Post-Pokemon Black 2 & White 2, Rated teen for language, confetti, vuvuzelashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Cheren comes home from grocery-shopping to find that somehow his two girlfriends and his two boyfriends have gotten. Confetti. EVERYWHERE.Edited January 15, 2021
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Cheren/N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Touko | Hilda/Touya | Hilbert
Kudos: 2





	Confetti in Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> After you read vuvuzelashipping headcanons and sex you find that there's nothing holding you back but your own cowardice.

“Hi Cheren!” Bianca pipes as he opens the door, “We missed you!”

“What the fuck” is the first thing out of his mouth, followed closely by “I was only gone for an hour”. The reusable shopping bags fall from his hands as N smiles sheepishly, picking out pieces of tattered confetti from Touya’s fluffy hair.

“We found ‘em in the cabinets,” Touko says around the hair tie in her mouth. She jerks her head back towards the direction of the kitchen as she ties off her rainbow papery ponytail.

Cheren sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose where his glasses used to sit. He picks up the groceries again and makes his way to the kitchen, giving out the mandatory ‘just got home’ kisses and dodging the used and forgotten party poppers on the way. He prefers pressing the kisses to foreheads, making Bianca beam and Touya blush and pepper his cheek with shy pecks in return. N lowers his head like an expectant cat and Touko shoves a fistful of spare confetti - if there is such a thing - into his hair. He sighs again and actually makes for the kitchen.

“You know you guys have to clean that all up, right,” He says as he opens the fridge. He hears Touko groan and N let out a small cheer. The vacuum whirs up a moment later and though the loud noise drowns it out he knows Bianca’s humming cheerfully. Over it are Touko’s complaints about how dusty the underside of the couch is, and he can see Touya bending down to pick up the poppers. If he didn’t know better he’d say he’s completely and utterly oblivious to N trailing him, his attempts at decluttering their boyfriend’s hair failing.

But he knows how Touya’s very subtle prankster streak manifests - they all do, by now - so he lets it go.

By the time he’s done sorting away the groceries the living room is as clean of confetti as it’ll ever be. He sits down on the couch and pats the spot next to him. Four heads swivel around, and he raises an eyebrow.

“Well? I don’t have all day to groom you guys. Get over here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> (As much as Touko sounds like she's a complainer she just complains for the sake of complaining lmao I'm the same)


End file.
